My Savior
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Shuichi gets bored and reads one of Yuki's novels. What's does Yuki really write about? you'll soon find out.


My Savior

Chapter 1

A/N:

" YUKI!!!!!!! Why don't you ever let me read any of the novels you write!?!?!" Shuichi whined after Yuki closed his laptop so Shuichi couldn't read over his shoulder.

" Because your miniscule mind could not comprehend what I write, that's why." Yuki replied to the boy.

" Yuki! Don't use big words like that!" Shuichi whined again. Yuki sighed in annoence, stood up, and exited the room. After the blonde was no longer in view Shuichi decided to snoop around Yuki's office. Shuichi scanned over Yuki's desk and noticed a book on the corner. He picked up the book and looked at the cover. It was called _My Savior by Yuki Eiri._ Shuichi scanned the back. He decided that it looked like a decent book and took it to his room.

LAter that night in Shuichi's Room

Shuichi lay on his bed that night aftr he heard Yuki go to bed and read the back cover of the book.

_"A boy comes out about being gay and his parents disown him. After that he has nowhere to go so he parties alot and lives on the streets.he gets by by drinking stealing and sleeping around. That is until he meets the one person who would change his life."_

He opened the cover and began reading.

_Prolouge-_

_Before I told them, my parents loved me. Their looks weren't of scorn but full of love. I was a normal boy, I went to a private school and had plenty of friends and a boyfriend that no one knew about. I was only thirteen at the time I discovered I was gay and started dating Raye. We had been friends ever since we were little. He was always goodlooking and very popular. _

_The only problem was he had a girlfriend. She was the one that ruined everything between us. It might sound weird but he only had a girlfriend to make himself seem straight. I was over at Raye's house one night. It was only supposed to be us alone together for the night. We were both fifteen at the time. It all happened so fast, one moment me and Raye were making out and the next his girlfriend barged in with her friends and when they saw us they took pictures with their cellphones._

_" I always knew you two were fags and now everyone at school will know it too." Said Raye's girlfriend with an evil smirk. She turned and left the house leaving me and Raye alone once again._

_The next day the pictures had gotten all around school, and so the next week in school was a living hell. Throughout the week I was beat up numerous times, my house was egged and T-P'd, and one of the worst things was that one morning when i came to school across my locker someone had spraypainted "Fag" in bright red. Then the principal called me to the office, that was just the icing on the cake. _

_" Kyo, sit down." I silently obeyed, knowing in the back of my mind what was coming." There has been some photos going around the school this week. I found them through my daughter's cellphone. And I must say that i cannot condone this behaviour. Also i must inform your parents about this incident."_

_Later that day Raye asked to speak to me." Kyo, I can't take this anymore. This has been the worst week of my life. My parents are furious, they won't look at me let alone speak to me. I actually cried, Kyo. I'm sorry but i can't go out with you anymore." I nodded and said I thought it was for best as well but on my walk home tears streamed down my face and i didn't think they'd stop. Things only got worse when I walked in the door. There stood my parents, both of them looking cold and nasty towards me._

_" Kyo, explain yourself!" Yelled my father lividly. It shocked me, he was a very passive man and barely got mad even when someone cut him off in traffic._

_" Do you think you are a girl or something? Boys and girls are supposed to be together, not same sex." Asked my mother in furious tears._

_" Mom, Dad, i'm sorry about this. But I am gay, i loved Raye with all my heart. Why can't you just accept me for who I am!?" I asked my parents._

_" Because, i will not have my son being some pansy." My father replied." Go up to your room and pack your things, you are not allowed to live in this house again." As i walked upstairs and i packed my things and took the last steps out of my house i remember thinking," this will be the last day of my old life and the first day of my new one."_

Shuichi soon after reading the prolouge drifted to sleep.The next morning Shuichi woke up early and made Yuki breakfast.as he watched Yuki eat Shuichi relized he didnt have much of an appetite...all he could think about was the book,and how badly he wanted to read it.

"You're quiet for once,something has to be wrong.So whats the problem?"Yuki asked

"Nothing i'm fine."Shuichi answered.

Yuki gave Shuichi a funny look,and walked off. As soon as Yuki was out of sight,Shuichi ran to his room, got the book and started to read...


End file.
